Got That
"Got That" by Gigi Rowe is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short blue hair. She wears a pair of sunglasses and a jumpsuit with a hood that is divided into a pink half and a silver-grey half. She is also wearing a black belt, a green glove and a pair of navy high heels, and many wristbands that appear in the colors blue, yellow, and pink. By the end of the second chorus, the pink parts of her clothing turn purple and her hair turns pink. Background The routine appears to take place in front of a pool area, with palms and shapes floating around. The routine transitions between the pool scene to a white space with miscellaneous colored shapes, and a plane is also seen gliding through the space. During the verses there are wavy lines that create water like movement, palm trees, coloured umbrellas, and random shapes when she blows a kiss. In the chorus, there is a pool or beach with colourful shapes behind the dancer which moves around when she does a certain move. During the instrumental break, the background is pink which shows palm trees, the dancer in clones, and some tropical plants. After that part, during the bridge, colourful neon shapes slowly fall down and there is what looks like water in a dark shade. In the final chorus, the background is like the first two verses except now it's darker. Afterwards, there are saxophones playing in the background in a dark blue background with some red lines. Then it shows two faces of Gigi Rowe in the background wearing heart shaped sunglasses before everything turns to white. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand behind your head and do a small jump to the right. Gotthat gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gotthat gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * 80s * * Solo Trivia *''Got That'' is the second song by Gigi Rowe in the series. *In both the US and UK preview of Got That’s gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". **This was also the case with Footloose, Blow Your Mind (Mwah), and Carmen (Overture). *The coach was first seen in an E3 promotion picture for the game. *The single by was released on the same day as the gameplay preview.https://open.spotify.com/album/3EgY8YDDXHc2AzttPAhbm1 *The gameplay was shown on Just Dance s official Facebook page a few hours before it got released on Youtube. *Gigi Rowe performed the track live in Game Experience in Rock in Rio 2017, with a screen showing the full gameplay behind her and Diegho San performing the choreography. *'' '' appears in the background of All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). *'' '' is featured in the 80s playlist in , even though the song was released in 2017. *In a Twitter announcement for the song, the lyrics are orange instead of magenta. Gallery Game Files GotThat Cover Generic.jpg|''Got That'' GotThat_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Gotthat banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) GotThat_Albumbkg.png| album background Gotthat p1 avatar.png|Avatar GotThat_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Gotthat menu.png|''Got That'' on the menu GotThatCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen 4. GOT THAT 303030.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Gotthat bts 1.png Gotthat bts 2.jpg GotThat_Background_ConceptArt_Mood_01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 GotThat_Rough_15-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 GotThat_Rough_18-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 GotThat_Rough_19-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 GotThat_conceptart_gameplay.jpeg|Concept art 5 Others Gotthat thumbnail uk.jpg|Thumbnail (UK) Gotthat thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US) got that teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZEVEeqgqvB Videos Official Music Video Gigi Rowe - Got That Teasers Got That- Gameplay Teaser (US) Got That- Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Got That - Just Dance 2018 Got That - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Got That tr:Got That Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones por Gigi Rowe Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now